Coupable
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Un petit oneshot du point de vue de Sion... qui résume brièvement sa relation avec Ryner


Je le regarde. Encore. Comment résister? Comment ne pas le suivre des yeux, alors qu'il marche comme s'il n'avait pas d'énergie mais ses mouvements sont puissants, précis, grâcieux... Depuis que je le connais... depuis que je sais qui il est... je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui, de le désirer. De l'aimer. Il ne s'en rend pas compte. Ou alors il ne veut pas s'en rendre compte. C'est tout lui, ça... Mais même si je n'insiste pas trop, je n'abandonne pas non plus. Depuis qu'il est revenu à Roland, j'ai remarqué qu'il a tendance à dormir sur mon lit. Est-ce qu'il essaie de me faire comprendre quelque chose en faisant ça? Je ne sais pas... Avec lui, il faut s'attendre à presque tout... Mais le savoir assoupi et à ma portée... dans _mon_ lit... Je sais bien qu'il dit que c'est seulement parce que c'est le lit le plus confortable du royaume, mais... je n'arrive pas à me concentrer comme je le devrais sur mes documents. Je suis envahis du désir d'aller m'étendre avec lui, de ressentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien... de sentir son souffle jouer dans mes cheveux... d'entendre les battements de son coeur... de sentir ses bras me serrer contre son torse bien musclé malgré sa grande paresse... À chaque fois, je ne résiste que quelques minutes. Quelques misérables minutes qui me paressent une éternité. Je n'arrive jamais à m'empêcher de poser ma plume, de me lever. Le simple fait de le savoir dans mon lit suffit à me faire répugner le travail, ce travail qui me tient tant à coeur, qui me fait négliger jusqu'à ma propre santé... s_urtout_ ma propre santé... Je me dirige directement vers la porte de ma chambre, peu importe si je suis en entretient avec quelqu'un ou alors en pleine lecture d'un document urgent. J'ouvre la porte et je la referme derrière moi. Je la verrouille. J'essaie de ne pas faire de bruit même si je sais qu'une explosion ne suffirait pas à le réveiller s'il n'est pas projetté du lit... Je ferme les yeux et je me concentre sur ma respiration, j'essaie de calmer les battements erratiques de mon coeur. Comment arrive-t-il à me faire un tel effet? Sans faire d'effort... J'ouvre les yeux et je l'observe, étendu là sur mon lit. Calme, innocent... adorable... Je me mordille la lèvre alors que mes yeux absorbent chaque détail de son visage endormi, ses cheveux en bataille, avec cette mèche rebelle... sa cape sur le fauteuil... ses bottes au pied du lit... sa ceinture sur la table de chevet... Je déglutis, avec un peu de peine, et je m'approche... Il prend encore toute la place. Évidemment. Comme toujours. Mais ça me donne une excuse pour le toucher... Je retire ma propre cape et mes bottes... Je soulève les couvertures et je l'admire, même s'il est toujours vêtu. Je ne dois pas trop en demander. Je ne veux pas briser notre amitié. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour l'avoir à mes côtés, pour tenter de lui faire plaisir. Je le pousse doucement mais avec force jusqu'à avoir assez de place pour m'étendre à côté de lui, puis je tire les couvertures sur moi et je relaxe chaque muscle de mon corps alors que sa chaleur m'envahit. J'attend un moment, puis je me rapproche un peu plus de lui, je me love contre lui, et je retiens un gémissement de plaisir alors que, comme par automatisme, il se tourne et passe un bras autour de moi, enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux, et je sens un grognement de bien-être rouler dans sa poitrine. J'entremêle mes jambes avec les siennes, je pose mes mains à plat sur son torse et je sens les courbes de ses muscles sous son chandail. Je laisse son odeur envahir mes sens et je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Cette sensation de bien-être quand je suis avec lui est comme une drogue dont je n'arrive pas à me passer. Elle m'envahit, me rend euphorique, m'obsède, mais en même temps je sais qu'elle me détruit. Je me sens coupable de ne pas lui dire de mes sentiments mais de constamment rechercher la chaleur de ses bras... Coupable de le désirer. Coupable de l'aimer. Coupable de l'avoir laissé partir. De l'avoir trahi. Parce qu'aujourd'hui je me retrouve seul. Il est parti. Pour de bon. Sans même un au revoir. Il est parti parce que je n'ai pas su le retenir, je... j'ai fait trop d'erreurs. Son absence est un gouffre qui grandit en moi. J'ai tenté de le tuer une fois de trop. J'ai fais les mauvais choix une fois de trop. J'ai été naïf. J'ai été stupide. Mais il est trop tard. Il ne reviendra plus. C'est fini. Même si Miran a pris sa place dans mon lit, jamais il ne pourra le remplacer. Ryner est parti et il a emmené avec lui mon envie de dormir. Si je dors, je sais que je rêverai de lui et je préfèrerais m'arracher le coeur plutôt que vivre cette séparation chaque matin. Lucile dit que si je le tue, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, mais il a tort. Si je le tue, ce sera encore pire. Je préfère le savoir loin, à l'abris... heureux... plutôt qu'avoir son sang sur mes mains. Je préfère savoir que je pourrais un jour le revoir, plutôt que savoir que nous nous retrouverons en enfer...


End file.
